JACK FROST : CIVIL WAR
by deadblack002
Summary: Luego de los eventos ocurridos en LOS GUARDIANES , El gobierno de los EEUU y las personas se sienten preocupados por lo que podría pasar despues . Asi que el gobierno crea los acuerdos de Sokovia , el cual Hiccup firma , y Jack no lo firma y esto crea una controversia entre ambos que divide al equipo . ¿ Y tu de que lado estas ? Team Jack Frost o Team Furia Nocturna .
1. Chapter 1

trailer Jack Frost y conejo acceden lentamente a una habitaci n sin puerta , de color gris oscuro y completamente vacia. En donde se encuentra Jamie Bennet , quien tiene el brazo atrapado en una gran maquina que nada mas activarla , aplastarIa su brazo totalmente , este parece algo cansado .

Jamie - dijo Jack , mirando a jamie quien levanta la vista - te acuerdas de mi?

tu hermana se llama emma - contesta jamie , conejo mira a jack interrogante pero serio - sol as no usar zapatos

jack levanta las cejas impresionado y confirma que su mejor amigo lo reconoce. y que es el mismo de antes

te est n buscando..-le advierte jack .

se ve un edificio enorme entre algunos otros , lo que parece ser una ciudad , el salon de las naciones unidas estalla.

y conejo , en la calle, gira la cabeza por todo el lugar viendo la gente huye con miedo .

ya no me dedico a eso - le contesta jamie

pues las personas que creen que si vienen hacia aca y no piensan llevarte con vida - dijo jack

jamie lo mira serio -  
varios oficiales , vestidos completamente de negro con mascaras y gafas del mismo color , cargan sus armas y suben en fila por unas escaleras de remolino .

los oficiales apuntan...

uno de los oficiales dispara.

otro baja con la ayuda de un lazo negro por medio del remolino de escaleras despues de quebrar un vidrio situado en el techo .

un oficial intenta apuntar cerca de la escalera , pero jack toma el arma , la congela el arma y con la pierna izquierda le da una patada al oficial.

jamie corre por un pasillo y salta de un balc n hacia el vaci

DREAMWORKS & DISNEY .

un helicoptero de color oscuro vuela sobre el mar , en un cielo nublado .

Sr . Frost - camina entre varios soldados armados el general Monger - aunque...muchas personas lo creen un h roe...

jack corre en la calle de una ciudad y usando el viento como ayuda , se impulsa hacia arriba y con sus dos piernas golpea a un hombre armado que esta subido en una plataforma , este sale disparado despu s del impacto.

Jack mira a su alrededor -  
en la gran instalaci n de los Guardianes

conejo , sentado frente a una gran mesa de vidrio , en donde sus demas compa eros estan , mira serio

...hay otras que prefieren el termino...vigilante - continuo el general

jack , igual sentado junto con conejo , con la mano en la barbilla recargando su cabeza , pero mirando hacia abajo , levanta la vista para ver al general , Anna Arendelle , sentada al lado suyo , no deja de mirar al general tampoco

ha operado con un poder ilimitado y...sin supervisi n - le reclama el general. -  
jamie parado , entre las personas de la calle , como si estuviera esperando a que los autos dejen de pasar para cruzar la calle , desaparece despues de que un automovil pase frente de el .

jack mira por una ventana hacia afuera .

es algo que el mundo ya no va a tolerar - le dice el general

le pasan por la mesa lo que parece ser un acuerdo del gobierno con varias hojas a jack , quien mira aquel papeleo con el ce o fruncido .

se que jamie es muy importante para ti...habla anna por tel fono.

jamie montado en una moto sin expresi n en la cara , recorre la carretera debajo de un puente a gran velocidad . En donde otras personas tambien manejan sus automoviles con normalidad . -  
jack esta inm vil , a medias de recorrer una escalera , con la cabeza gacha , pensando en silencio .

no te involucres , por favor - sigue diciendo por su m vil anna - solo empeoraras todo

trataran de arrestarme? - responde sarcastico jack , desde el otro lado de la linea . tiene puesta una gorra , gafas y ropa casual . lo cual oculta quien es . -  
esta vez , habra consecuencias - habla el general.

varios oficiales con armas en las manos corren y paran cerca de jack rodeandolo , quien en lugar de atacar , cuelga su escudo en su espalda .

se oye un sonido de un arma que destroza la cerradura de una puerta doble met lica . Hiccup Haddock abre aquella puerta con ambos brazos estir ndolos Jack lo mira analiz ndolo

Jack estas muy a la defensiva - le dice Hiccup . despues de haberse quitado el casco

es que fue un largo dia - le dice jack mientras se le acerca lentamente , sin bajar el escudo .

si no aceptamos limitaciones...- dice Hiccup . -  
jack y conejo caminan en medio de un estacionamiento de una agencia del gobierno , varios agentes van de aqui para alla haciendo sus respectivos trabajos . los dos amigos paran , mientras se ve como dos de esos trabajadores armados , se llevan el traje de Jack con su escudo y el de conejo , conejo ve como pasa esto sin poderselo creer . -  
...no seremos iguales que los malos - termina hiccup.

no es as como yo lo veo - le contesta jack . -  
jamie toma de un estante un arma .

jack toma el hombro de su amigo amistosamente . este lo mira con una sonrisa apenas visible . -  
aveces quiero romperte tus perfectos dientes... - dice hiccup un poco harto a jack , hiccup parado a un lado de jack , esta vestido con un traje formal . y jack , sentado , lo deja de mirar para ignorarlo . -  
conejo corre en el techo de un edificio y se lanza al vacio . y cayendo , casi al llegar al suelo , despliega unas alas de metal

solo quiero que consideremos nuestras opciones - dice conejo -  
un hombre dentro de un helicoptero comienza a disparar hacia abajo

jack , tirado en el suelo , intenta esquivar todas las balas , mientras se cubre con el brazo derecho .

jack intenta pararse lentamente y detr s de el , esta lo que parece ser un helic ptero derribado .

las personas que te disparan generalmente me disparan a mi tambien- continua conejo , diciendole a jack . Los dos est n sentados en la barra de un cafe , vestidos como civiles normales , con gorra y gafas .

conejo salta y con la ayuda de sus alas met licas logra dar una vuelta en el aire , y darles unas patadas a dos hombres armados que estaban frente a el . al regresar al suelo , sus alas se guardan en el artefacto parecido a una mochila , que tiene en la espalda . -  
ya sabes lo que va a tener que pasar - dice anna con precauci n.

jack salta de una camioneta . termina rompiendo la ventana de un piso del edificio al que se dirig a y accediendo a el . da una vuelta en el suelo al aterrizar . toma su escudo y con el golpea a un hombre armado hacia arriba . este sale disparado lejos -  
quieres resolver esto a golpes? - pregunta anna .

aparecen hiccup , brutacio y flynn con sus respectivos trajes , hiccup no tiene el casco puesto . mirando al frente donde esta jack con su traje mirando a hiccup.

hiccup vuela y detr s de el , en las mismas condiciones , vuela tambi n brutacio.

jamie corre tan veloz como un leopardo en medio de la calle.

que hacemos ? - pregunta conejo ya con su traje puesto.

alex ,(hablo de alex el le n el de madagascar) vestido con un increible traje negro (como el de black panther) mira a todos con sus ojos amarillos .

pelear - contesta jack decidido , mirando con el ce o fruncido al frente .

todo el equipo de jack corre sin parar al ataque igual que su equipo , a excepci n de conejo y Elsa que vuelan. -  
alex salta y con sus piernas golpea a jamie en la cara , jamie sale volando e impacta con unas cajas . para despues caer .

rapunzel , en medio de algunas personas toma con sus piernas a un hombre vestido de negro y con un arma , de vueltas y termina tirando al hombre al piso aquel hombre . ella al terminar incada , solo mira hacia adelante .

jack persigue corriendo a alex que corre en medio de la carretera repleta de coches , debajo de un puente . -  
jack se agarra de un tubo de un costado del techo de un edificio , y con la otra mano , agarra lo bajo de un helic ptero , evitando que este se vaya volando . Sus piernas que dan en el aire . -  
anna mira a lo lejos una explosi n , en aquel aeropuerto.

jamie con su brazo de metal le da un fuerte golpe a hiccup en el pecho , haci ndole chocar su espalda con la pared que tiene detras . jamie con su brazo de metal le inserta los dedos alrededor del reactor del pecho que hace que la armadura de hiccup funcione , jamie intenta arrancarsela. -  
lo siento hiccup...-se disculpa jack.

aparece jack corriendo por un pasillo y protegiendose con su escudo de una explosi n que destruye la pared izquierda .

...sabes que no haria esto si no tuviera otra opcion... - continua diciendo jack . -  
hiccup mira preocupado , a la vez enfurecido e impresionado al frente , con su amigo brutacio inconsciente en sus brazos , con su armadura bastante destruida . estan en un campo con pasto.

jamie tiene la mirada gacha , pero la expresi n seria.

pero es mi amigo -termina de decir jack , mientras se mueve incomodamente cansado y algo lastimado .

yo tambien lo era - contesta lentamente y casi en susurro.

jack toma su escudo y con la ayuda de el , logra pararse del suelo.

en una boveda , jamie da una vuelta y le da un pu o a hiccup , luego le lanza una patada . jack que esta a su lado, ayuda a su amigo pegandole con su escudo en el costado . hiccup intenta defenderse y con su mano dispara un rayo .

jamie le da un golpe en la cabeza , hiccup termina arrodillado ante los dos , haciendo lo posible por defenderse y atacar desde esa posicion. pero los dos amigos son mas rapidos que el .

jack le lanza su escudo , el cual no hace posible de hiccup por disparar con la mano , el escudo rebota y llega a manos de jamie , quien tambi n lo usa para golpear el costado de hiccup . este gira su torso para devolverle el golpe , pero jack al instante le lanza un pu o a la espalda . jamie le lanza de vuelta a jack su escudo , y el , al tenerlo , mueve su brazo para atras , para tomar impulso y golpear mas fuerte .

lanza el golpe...

JACK FROST : CIVIL WAR.

se ores se me acabo la paciencia - dijo hiccup con su armadura puesta pero sin su casco - mocoso! - grita hiccup.

un cable toma el escudo que estaba en el brazo de jack y se lo quita , y otra red ata las manos de jack como unas esposas , alguien aterriza en el suelo con el escudo de jack en el brazo

hola amigos - dice hiro con un traje parecido al de hiccup .

muy pronto.

bueno aqu un avance espero les guste ,comenten que team son . team jack o team hiccup .

equipos

team jack:

Jack Frost

Elsa Arendelle

Rapunzel Corona

Non (del reino secreto si vieron la pel cula entender n, el sera como ant man)

Jamie Bennet

conejo

Moana

Violeta (de los incre bles , ella sera como la bruja escarlata)

team hiccup:

Hiccup Haddock

Flynn Rider

Anna Arendelle

Merida Dunbroch

Baymax

Alex (sera el alex de madagascar )

Brutacio

Hiro Hamada.

bueno esta sera mi vercion de capitan america: civil war solo que con mas personajes ,bueo espero que les guste el trailer ma ana saco el primer cap ,perdon si hay faltas de ortografia soy nuevo en esto,bueno adios comenten que les parece . 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack : desde que tengo memoria siempre eh querido hacer lo correcto , ahora ni siquiera se lo que significa .

1991

un lugar nevado , en una boveda gris ; dos hombre vestidos de prendas militares estaban a cada extremo de una puerta metalica de forma circular, el posicionado a la izquierda inserto una llave en una entrada justo en frente a el , giro esta ciento ochenta grados y un "click" se escucho a continuacion . La pesada puerta se abrio mecanicamente .

mientra el coronel mandrake se acercaba con las manos atras y accedia . al estar ya dentro , ingreso un codigo en un panel de contrase a: 1-7-8-2-6

aquella contrase a nadie mas la sabia que el solo , y no confiaba en decirsela a sus propios compa eros de su sucio trabajo; pues daba acceso a su mayor tesoro y al mas grande peligro. Una entrada , justo a su izquierda , del tama o que mide el brazo de una persona promedio, dejando ver que habia dentro de ese mediano espacio: una peque a y vieja libreta roja ,un simbolo negro con forma de estrella sobresalia de esta.

uno de los tantos doctores que trabajaban en aquella secreta organizacion , presiono un boton frente a el , y una capsula se abrio , vapor salio gracias a la baja temperatura dentro de ella se dejo ver al legendario soldado del invierno , que apenas despertaba aunque no lo parecia, ya que su semblante era serio. Dos militares bajaron al soldado y pasaron cada uno brazo suyo por su hombro, ayudandolo a caminar a su gran dolor

El soldado del invierno gritaba desgarrante de dolor , estaba sentado es una silla metalica y gruesa , sus brazos estaban aprisionados a los costados , y unas partes de igual material se posicionaban en su cabeza . Le borraban la memoria . varios guardias miraban a unos metros , junto con el coronel mandrake y el doctor. El coronel decidi acercarse con la libreta , dispuesto a leerle unas lineas escritas . la maquina solto la cabeza del soldado

anhelo-comenzo a decir mandrake en un idioma desconocido , mientras caminaba alrededor del soldado del invierno- oxidado...diecisiete...amanecer...horno...nueve...benigno...bienvenida...uno...vagon de carga...

El soldado calmo su dolor y una mirada llena de frialdad le domino en esos ojos marrones, el coronel al ver al soldado sin reaccionar cerro aquella libreta , ya que sabia que por ahora ya no la necesitaria.

buenos d as , soldado -le saludo mientras dejaba la rojiza libreta en la mesita que el soldado tenia al lado .

listo para obedecer -respondio Jamie despues de unos segundos .

tengo un misi n para ti -comento mandrake mientras tomaba unos documentos de la misma mesita- . Sancion y extraccion . Sin testigos .

A pesar de que el dolor lo hab a abandonado . Aun respiraba pesadamente

Por un camino de tierra en medio de un bosque de noche, un oscuro auto pasaba, el Soldado lo miro montado en una moto, oculto entre los arboles, hacia un tiempo que lo estaba esperando. Encendio la moto y este inicio a conducir r pidamente hasta alcanzar y quedar justo al lado del autom vil. El Soldado golpeo con el pu o su ventana, provocando que se descontrolara y chocara con un arbol que se encontraba a la orilla del delgado camino. El soldado freno la moto y regreso sobre sus pasos y quedo justo enfrente de aquel coche completamente aboyado por la parte del cofre. Bajo el Soldado, se acerco a la cajuela y la abrio sin siquiera necesitar de una llave. Dentro se hallaba un maletin, que contenia cinco bolsitas de un liquido azul.

el coronel miraba aquel producto con el soldado al lado.

bien hecho soldado - le felicito sonriendo .

DREAMWORKS

DISNEY

LAGOS

EL LA ACTUALIDAD

Violeta parr agitaba un sobresito sobre su taza, para vertir el cafe contenido; dejo el sobresito al lado, en la mesa. Tomo una cuchara, lo metio a la taza y comenzo a darle giros a la mezcla. Saco la cuchara y levanto su cafe para darle un sorbo, mientras giraba su cabeza para ver alrededor, mirando cada parte de ese peque o tramo de la ciudad. Vestia como una gente comun, ocultando su identidad.

Bien, que ves? -oy a Jack Frost por su auricular.

Policias comunes -contest mirando en direcci n a los mencionados discretamente-. Estacion de policia peque a. Calle tranquila.

-Es un buen objetivo -dijo Jack desde dentro de una casa, mirando por la ventana. El si traia puesto su traje-. Hay un cajero autom tico en la esquina sur, qu significa?

Camaras -contesto segura Violeta.

Ambas calles son de una sola mano -dijo Frost.

El escape se dificulta mas -supuso Violeta.

Al sujeto no le importa ser visto -aclaro Jack, en la habitacion en la que estaba se hayaban varios peri dicos que anunciaban terrorismo por parte de Sindrome-. No teme hacer un desastre al escapar. Ves ese Range Rover a mitad de la cuadra?

S , el rojo? Es lindo -confeso Violeta.

Est blindado, lo que significa seguridad privada, o sea mas armas, o sea mas problemas para alguien. Probablemente nosotros -dijo la voz de Anna Arendelle con sarcasmo, que se encontraba a dos mesas de Violeta, igual bebiendo un amargo cafe. Vestida disimuladamente y con gafas.

Ustedes saben que puedo controlar cosas con mi mente, no? -pregunto con ironia Violeta.

Mirar sobre tu hombro tiene que volverse un instinto -dijo Anna, y Violeta giro la cabeza sobre su hombro para mirar a la pelirroja.

Nadie alguna vez te dijo que eres un poco paranoica? -cuestiono conejo mientras caminaba en el techo de un edificio alto. Al igual que Jack, estaba con su traje, sus alas met licas eran guardadas aun.

Nunca de frente -respondi Anna-. Por qu ? Escuchaste algo?

Veo el objetivo, amigos -anuncio Frost-. Es la mejor pista que tuvimos de Sindrome en seis meses. No la desperdiciemos.

Ja! No sera problema que nos vea venir, nos odia -rio conejo mientras se arrodillaba justo en el extremo de aquel edificio.

Jack se acerco a otra ventana de la misma habitacion, removio la cortina que esta poseia, y fruncio el ce o confundido. Fuera, un camion se abria paso en el peque o camino con dificultad, sonaba su claxon desesperadamente. Incluso pudo ver personas que no les gusto su prisa y le lanzaron no mas que una peque a roca.

conejo -llamo Frost-, ves ese camion de basura? Escanealo.

conejo dej salir de su mano un diminuto conejo-robot, la cual al instante fue en direccion a aquel oloroso camion. Con cuidado de no ser vista, se posiciono debajo de este.

Dame rayos-x -orden conejo, mirando un brazalete que le permitia ver lo que su conejo.

PESO DE LA CARGA: 13825 KG

CAPACIDAD MAXIMA

Decia la leyenda en el tecnol gico brazalete, al instante se desvio la vista al conductor, proyectando su imagen.

Ese camion tiene su carga m xima -informo conejo-. Y el conductor esta armado.

Es un ariete -supuso Anna.

Vayan ahora -indico el peliblanco.

Qu ? -se confundi Violeta, no creia que fueran a atacar un camion s lo porque si.

conejo, con solo dar dos pasos, pudo saltar al vac o, lejos del edificio.

Su objetivo no es la polic a -concluyo Jack, y al terminar se alejo r pidamente de la ventana, listo para pelear.

conejo se dejo caer una gran distancia, pero al casi llegar al suelo, extendio por fin sus plateadas alas, y comenzo a volar.

En la caseta que controlaba la entrada de autos hacia el Instituto de Enfermedades Infecciosas de Lagos, se encontraba un sujeto cuidador, quien pasaba el tiempo tranquilamente, apartando una mosca que ya lo andaba molestando hace tiempo. Mas su calma se desvanecio al mirar al frente y encontrase con un cami n de basura, a m xima velocidad, acerc ndose sin frenar. Incluso el conductor salt del asiento cayendo en el asfalto de la carretera y rodando lateralmente. Todos los que obstru an el camino pronto dejaron de hacerlo, al salir corriendo sin parar de gritar. El cuidador sali de ah sin pensarlo siquiera una vez. El cami n choc en unos medianos objetos s lidos que no permit an pasar ning n auto a menos que la persona de la caseta lo permitiera, mas ya no hab a una persona de la caseta; el gran autom vil elevo su parte trasera, la de la carga, gracias al impacto reciente, lo cual provoc que se destruyera casi toda la seguridad en la entrada y que todos se alertaran. Dos nuevos camiones de un color amarillento lograron pasar entonces, del primero que accedi , de la parte de la carga salieron cinco sujetos vestidos de negro, con m scaras para olores, quienes comenzaron a disparar por todas partes, y justo detras de ellos, un hombre vestido igual de negro, pero este tenia algo peculiar que lo diferenciaba de los dem s. Tra a un traje a n m s armado. ste baj del cami n de un salto y pronto se dirigi dentro de la Instituci n, pero, antes de acceder, cuatro de sus hombres se posicionaron a unos metros del edificio, apuntaron con sus armas, y dispararon c psulas a las ventanas, las cuales se quebraron y permitieron la entrada a dichas c psulas. stas comenzaron a desprender un extra o gas.

El sujeto mayormente armado camino por los pasillos del edificio junto con otros tres de sus hombres, a trav s del gas que ya hab a inundado todo lugar. Aquel humo provoc que personas cayeran inconscientes, pero a ellos no les afectaba gracias a sus m scaras.

Uno de los hombres que hab a disparado las c psulas segu a fuera, y decidio esconderse tras la parte de enfrente de una camioneta cafe manchada de un color cafe mas oscuro. Aqu l escuch un sonido extra o detr s de s , arriba, en el cielo.

Gir sin pensarlo y elev la vista. Jack Frost habia llegado. El peliblanco aterriz hacia l sin detenerse, usando como amortiguador a aquel sujeto, impact ndolo fuertemente en la camioneta en que se escond a.

otro soldado intenta dispararle pero jack se cubre con su escudo y patea la camioneta fuertemente haciendo que la camioneta golpee al soldado dej ndolo en el suelo. Otro soldado intenta dispararle pero jack lanza su escudo dejando fuera de combate al soldado , jack corre hacia otro soldado que estaba subido en una camioneta . Jack salta y patea al soldado haciendo que se golpee contra el muro

armadura completa , tienen A-R 15 , 4 o 5 enemigos - dice por el auricular jack .

conejo vuela con sus alas y llega al techo del edificio donde hay dos soldados que empiezan a dispararle , pero conejo se cubre con sus alas , conejo va hacia ellos volando y les da una patada en el aire dej ndolos en el suelo , un soldado se levanta e intenta dispararle pero conejo es mas r pido y le da un pu etazo que lo tira del edificio haciendo que caiga en una camioneta .

yo cuento cinco - dice por el auricular conejo.

violeta pasa volando al lado de conejo y aterriza en el suelo, un soldado intenta dispararle pero con sus poderes crea como una especie de escudo y agarra al soldado y lo lanza hacia donde esta conejo , conejo salta y le da una patada al soldado y aterriza

cuatro-dice conejo

bueno voy a dejarlo hasta ac la verdad costo mucho escribirlo,ma ana sacare la parte dos , bueno comenten que les parece ,perd n los errores de ortograf a soy nuevo en esto, bueno chau , chau. 


End file.
